Revelations
by bookworm26
Summary: After Hermione experiences Lavenders wrath, it leads to longawaited revelations. Set during HBP…Spoilers inside!


Summary- After Hermione experiences Lavenders wrath, it leads to long-awaited revelations. Set during HBP…Spoilers inside!

Note- Hey all. I've been on a bit of a one-shot craze at the moment, and who can blame me? Anyways, this particular one is set during Sectumsempra. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing. All characters, settings and mentioned storyline belong to Jo Rowling.

Revelations 

Hermione walked up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. She had just been in the Library researching the 'Half-Blood Prince', on Harry's request. Normally, she would of argued, telling him it was a waste of time and insist that he get rid of the filthy book, but not today.

Hermione was in a very good mood, because of one simple thing that had happened the previous night, Ron and Lavender had split up. When Ron told them, Hermione could not help but beam, but covered it by exclaiming what a nice day it was.

Still smiling to herself, she walked up the stairs and into the empty corridor leading to the portrait hole, and was greeted by a depressed looking Lavender and a bored looking Pavarti. Hermione froze, as Lavender's eyes found Hermione's. Her face turned hard and Pavarti looked alarmed.

"Hi, Lavender. Er, how are you?" Hermione asked wearily. Lavender glared at her. "You have some nerve." She said softly, yet you could hear the anger in her voice. "Excuse me?" Hermione asked, looking confused. "Don't act all innocent. You know exactly what I'm talking about you – you – you boyfriend stealing slu-" Lavender said furiously. "Whoa! What are you talking about?" Hermione interrupted, taken aback by Lavender's choice of words.

"You act like your all sweetness and light. Oh, smart, reliable Hermione Granger. But the truth is, all you are is a boyfriend stealer!" Lavender ranted, looking livid. "Boyfriend stealer? Lavender, I think you've got it all wr-"

"Oh, you think I've got it all wrong do you? You think I got it wrong when he told me last night that he loved you. That I wasn't what he wanted. We broke up, and it's all your fault!" Lavender yelled, her eyes welling up. Hermione looked shocked as Pavarti lead Lavender into the bathrooms.

Hermione's feet were shaking. She had never been yelled at like that before. Yet, joy was sweeping over her body, _He said he loved_ _me?_

Walking through the Portrait hole, she scanned the room and saw Harry and Ron over in the chairs in front of the fireplace. Hermione walked over to them, dropped her books on the table and sank into the sofa next to Ron. He looked up and saw her shocked facial expression. "What's up with you?" Ron asked, dropping his quill and leaning back.

"I just got yelled at by Lavender." Hermione replied.

Ron froze and Harry slowly looked up from his homework. "What?" Ron asked, "What- Er- What for?"

"She seems to be under the impression that you two broke up because of me. She used some very colourful words." Hermione replied, still looking shaken.

Harry smirked, and guessing what was coming next, took that as his cue to leave.

Ron watched Harry gather up his stuff, mutter some lame excuse to leave and walked out the portrait hole.

Hermione turned to face Ron. "What did you say to her last night?"

"I- I uh- what?" Ron stuttered, going red.

"She thought we were up in the boys dormitories together. What did you say to her to cause you two to break up?" Hermione pressed on.

"She yelled. Called us both words that my mother would murder me for saying, and then said it's over." Ron muttered. "So…you never said anything. Nothing at all?" Hermione asked. "I may have said some words." Ron said quietly.

Hermione looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"I…uh…well- Er…I told her the truth." Ron said, looking at Hermione. "Which was?" She asked him. "I said that I didn't want to be together anymore because that was not what I wanted and that I wanted…someone…else." Ron finished. "Oh." Hermione said, looking disappointed.

"Hermione – " Ron began, as she looked up at him. "Um, I may have said something else to her. I told her that I loved this someone else, and that I always had and that I had just been too stupid to tell her."

Hermione looked at her feet, her eyes welling up. She knew it was too good to be true. "Oh, well, that would make her mad." She said quietly, a single tear dripping down her cheek.

"That someone's you."

Hermione looked up and saw that Ron had turned a deep shade of maroon. "It was me? Well, that explains a lot…I mean she looked close to hitting me, I didn't think that – "Hermione rambled on when Ron placed his lips gently on hers.

When they broke off, Ron looked at Hermione to see her eyes still closed. When she opened them, she smiled. Ron grinned back. "That was- " Ron began. "-Long awaited." Hermione finished for him.

"Come-on, lets get out of here." Ron whispered into her ear, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the portrait hole. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked, still slightly red. "Let's just say I'm not making the same mistake twice." He replied, pulling her into the nearest empty classroom and closing the door behind him.


End file.
